Deseo de Reyes
by nao pevensie
Summary: modern AU "Aslan permíteme este deseo de alma, reúneme con él una vez más y permíteme lograr tener este amor imposible" dijo mientras daba su ultimo respiro en esa vida. Pero era claro reencarnar juntos era imposible y menos cuando eran de distintos mundos, o ese fue el último pensamiento pero la fe de que su deseo fuera concedido era mucho mayor que cualquier realidad,"casmund".
1. prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad del autor C.S. Lewis, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, es por fans para fans, y si ya se las crónicas de Narina ya tienen su tiempo pero la idea me dio una bofetada eh hizo que la pusiera a trabajar.**

* * *

Después del viajero del alba y la última visita a Narnia, la vida de nuestros protagonista siguieron con normalidad, solo quedaría en la mente de los más pequeños la última vez que lograrían ver la prospera Narnia y su inmaculada belleza, también a las tantas personas que fueron conociendo en el transcurso de sus aventura, pero el que más sufriría era por mucho el que menos lo demostraba. Edmund que por alguna razón sentía un gran vacío en él y no por Narnia sino por una persona en especial, Caspian, que en su último viaje este se había comporta realmente amable con el Edmund y había logrado despertar algo en el que no fue hasta mucho después de su prospera vida que logro comprender ante sus últimos suspiros dijo entre murmureos; "Aslan permíteme este deseo de alma, reúneme con Caspian una vez más y permíteme lograr tener este amor imposible" dijo mientras daba su ultimo respiro en esa vida. Pero era claro, reencarnar juntos era imposible y menos cuando eran de distintos mundos, o ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo, pero la fe de que su deseo fuera concedido era mucho mayor que cualquier realidad. Aslan como el que todo lo ve y escucha todo, escucho de nuevo aquel deseo que tiempo atrás se le fue pedido por un gran rey y la compresión del gran león fue dada a dos de los grandes reyes de Narnia, Caspian y Edmund que sin saberlo murieron compartiendo el mismo deseo y dado a esto el gran león accedió a cumplir el último deseo de aquellos reyes que sin saber tenían un gran amor entre ellos, mayor que el de querer a un hermano.

Mucho tiempo después de la gran segunda guerra mundial, cursaba el año 2016 y un joven de primero de preparatoria llamado Edmund Pevensie era reprendido por su hermano mayor Peter Pevensie; "cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te metas en problemas" dice ya que unos minutos antes había ayudado a su hermano con una bola de idiotas que solo insistían en molestarle.

* * *

 **Esto solo es un tipo prologo si lo llegas a leer da tu apoyo para continuar, y doy mis más sinceras disculpas por como escribo no soy muy buena de hecho soy literalmente nueva haciendo esto.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Qué diablos paso con migo bueno es algo largo, bueno no, no es algo largo, simplemente estuve ocupada con la escuela, también pensando que hacer con esta historia si dejarla hay sola o continuarla bien y como se debe, muchos se deben de haber dado cuenta de que el primer capítulo lo modifique completamente varias veces, pero espero que este sea el definitivo, gracias por aquellos que han siguiendo la historia a pesar de mi inexistente experiencia, QUE VIVA EL CASMUND. estos van a ser capitulos parecidos a los drabbles para poder seguirle el hilo a la historia espero que los disfurn**

* * *

Si de algo Caspian sabía, es que ese rostro lo había visto antes, ojos color caoba, pelo negro como la noche, piel color leche, y unas lindas pecas decoraban el rostro del menor.

"él es Edmund" decía Peter señalando a Edmund el cual estaba sentado no muy lejos de los dos mayores.

"hola" dice saludándole.

"hola" repite la acción perdiéndose en esos ojos color caoba, era una sensación demasiado rara pero el sentía en lo más profundo que conocía al menor, aunque claro esa era la primera vez que le veía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Narnia** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _¡Edmund!" saludaba un alegre Caspian a un empapado Edmund,_

" _hola" ríe siendo abrazado por el mayor el cual le ponía una toalla encima._

" _y que les trae por aquí" dice animado Caspian, observando al menor, ese pelo mojado, sus mejillas un tanto rojas, y aquellos ojos caoba que brillaban como el sol, habían enamorado a Caspian con solo verle._


End file.
